The Zane trilogy
by bonehunters6
Summary: While fighting a gem monster, Pearl meets the man of her dreams. But what will she do when the other Gems don't approve? A request from Lexxboss. Warning, sex in future chapters. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Zane Trilogy

Chapter 1: Zane

**Hey, this was a story requested by Lexboss.**

**This is only going to be three chapters long, so enjoy.**

**Review please.**

"Steven, watch out!" yelled Pearl as she pushed the little rose gem out of the oncoming giant gem scorpion sting. "Stay here."

"Gotcha." he replied happily. _I wonder how a gem scorpion got to Beach City?_ Steven thought.

Pearl stabbed the creature while Amethyst was holding it back with her whip. The beast screamed and thrashed viciously. Pearl duck trying to get out of its way, but was smacked by a black claw.

"Pearl!" yelled Amethyst, concerned for her team mate.

"Hold on!" Garnet said, grabbing the scorpion by one hand and punching it in the face with the other.

"Go Garnet!" screamed Steven, always excited to see the quiet gem give a smack down. Even though Garnet gave it a good punch, it wasn't enough. The gem studded scorpion got back up and stabbed its stinger at the red gem.

"I gotcha G'." the Purple Puma replied, grabbing the tail.

"Time to end this!" yelled a confident Pearl. The white gem leaped into the air, and with one quick, fluid motion, flung her spear in to the scorpions main gem. The mighty beast had finally fallen.

"Great job gems. I think it's time for rest." Garnet said, in a monotone demeanor.

"Yay! Time for donuts!" the little rose gem said, bouncing off towards the house/temple.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to make sure there isn't another monster." Pearl told them as they were walking off.

_This thing was tough. _Thought Pearl. _Though nothing the Crystal Gem's can't handle._

Pearl was enjoying herself to her thoughts, walking across the beach for trouble, when all of a sudden.

_Bang! Bang!_

The tall gem quickly spun around, spear in hand and saw a very confusing sight. There was a smaller gem scorpion, dead, and behind it a human man.

"Hey Miss," the stranger said, holding a shotgun. "Are you OK?"

"Yes I'm fine." Pearl said, finally getting a good look at the stranger. He was tall, almost taller than Pearl, had a good looking face with black messy hair going down to his ears. He had nice biceps.

The man had on a Hawaiian shirt on, unbuttoned, so she saw his chiseled abs. Finally, a pair of swim shorts and sandals.

"I couldn't help but notice as I was driving by that monster sneaking up on you." he said, pointing to his red truck up on the board walk. "I'm Zane, by the way."

"I'm Pearl." she replied, shaking his extended hand while she blushed.

"That's a weird name."

"Well, I am not human. I'm a Crystal Gem, a race of guardians that protect worlds across the universe."

"Oh yeah. You guys help Beach City."

"Well, a lot more than that but yeah." Pearl said, laughing.

"Well, hey it was nice meeting you but I got to go." Zane said, waving good bye as he left.

"Bye now." Pearl waved back. Zane put his gun in the bed of his truck, got into the drivers seat, and drove off.

_Oh my! _Pearl thought. _He was gorgeous. I need to go talk to the others. _Pearl then walked back to the temple, feeling a little happier.

"Garnet, you won't believe the about the man I just meet." a delighted Pearl said, walking over to were Garnet and Amethyst were.

"You're probably right." the mystic gem replied.

"OK, so there I was-" and Pearl told them her story, blushing most of the way through.

"Wow. Pearl actually getting a beach hunk to talk to her?" Amethyst said laughing. "That's, well, HILAROUS!"

"Hey now, I can pick up men. Heck, I could pick up a woman if I wanted to." Pearl responded to the rude comment.

"Pearl. Stay away from that man." Garnet told her. "You're a gem. You'll end up watching him die if you love him."

"What!?" Pearl cried. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes." was Garnets only response.

"I will do what I want. I'm not a kid." she shouts, storming outside.

"Now look what you did G'. She'll be made now for the next one hundred years." the purple gem said.

"Well, she needs to learn some how."

"I can't believe them." mumbled Pearl, walking on the beach. "How rude."

"Hey, I thought I might find you here." a familiar voice said.

Pearl looked up to see Zane.


	2. Chapter 2

The Zane Trilogy

Chapter Two: The Date

**Here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. Been busy with life.**

"Zane! What are you doing here?" Pearl asked.

"I was out for a midnight stroll when I came upon you." Zane said "So, while we're here, I was wondering."

"Yes?" Pearl replied.

"Well, would you like to go out to eat some time?"

"YES!" Pearl screamed, nearly scaring the living day lights out of Zane.

"Hey that's great. I'll pick you tomorrow at seven. Is that alright?"

"That will be perfect." and with that, Pearl went backed home, skipping all the way.

"Come on Pearl, you're barely helping here." Amethyst yelled at the daydreaming gem.

"Oh? What? I'm sorry Amethyst." Pearl said, and dove right at the monster. With a quick and graceful stab, the monster died.

Garnet walked over and bubbled the gem back to the temple. "Where has that been?" Garnet asked, a little curious.

"Oh, I was just...focusing my energy, that's all. Well, if we are done here, I think we should be heading back to the temple." Pearl stammered. Garnet and Amethyst just looked at each other.

"Pearl, is there something you're not telling us?" Garnet asked.

"No." she blurted out.

"If there is something wrong, you can tell us." Amethyst said, trying to be helpful.

"Nothing is wrong!" Pearl said angrily.

"Whoa! My bad 'P, just trying to help." the purple gem replied, a little hurt for being yelled at.

"Look Amethyst, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just thought we should be heading back, that's all."

"Alright, let's warp." Garnet stated, and off they were back to the temple.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Pearl said, running off.

_Good. It's only 5 o'clock. I still have two hours. _Thought Pearl, desperately trying to think of something to wear. 

**Two hours later**

"Hey Zane!" chimed Pearl from the bottom of the temple. She didn't want the other gems to see her date.

"Hey. Wow! You look absolutely beautiful!" Zane told the now blushing gem. Pearl had decided on a long, slim lite green strapless dress. She had very little make up on.

"Aw. You're too kind." she said as they walked over to his truck. "You look rather dashing your self."

"Why thank you. I don't dress this good for any one." Zane had put on his best buttoned up shirt. It was a nice shade of purple. He had a pair of black pants and shoes to match.

"So were are we going?" Pearl asked with honest curiosity.

"Nah-ah-ah. It's a surprise." he told her. Then they were on their way.

"Oh my gosh!" Pearl squealed. "I've always wanted to come here."

"I though you might like it." Zane said smoothly. He had decided to bring his date to the most fancy Italian restaurant in town.

"Let's go inside. I made reservations."

**Two and a half hours later**

"And I was like 'That's not a bird, that's my head." Zane said finishing his joke.

"Oh Zane, you're to funny." Pearl stated, laughing her head off.

"Well I am stuffed. I think it's time to leave."

"Yeah me too. I couldn't eat another bite."

The couple then left, with Zane paying for the meal before so.

"Hey, why don't we head over back to my place? I can make us up some margaritas." Zane offered.

"That sounds lovely." Pearl replied. After about five minutes of driving, they arrived to Zane's house. It was just a simple one story house. But Pearl thought it was adorable.

"Here we are my lady." Zane said, opening the door.

"Why thank you good sir." The tall gem replied.

Pearl walked in and look around. She saw that she had waled into his living room. It was nice a tidy. Pearl turned around to look at Zane and did something that she thought she would never do.

She lunged herself at her man, and started to make out with him. Surprised, Zane quickly recovered and started giving back. After about three minutes, Zane broke off.

"Let's go to my bed room." he said.

"OK." the white gem said timidly.

He led her to his bed room across the house. When the were in his room, Pearl quickly flashed off her clothes. Zane didn't waste a second getting his clothes off. Then they were on top of the bed, rolling around, holding each other close. That's when Pearl felt something slide inside her. Zane's 9 inch penis felt so good to Pearl.

"If it get's to rough, just tell me."

"OK."

Then Zane started pumping in and out really fast. Pearl was rubbing his abs.

"Oh, faster, deeper!" moaned Pearl

Zane then grabbed Pearls legs, holding them over his shoulders. His thrusts became even stronger. Both of them were moaning loudly. Pearls perky breasts were bouncing with every pump.

"Ohhh. I'm cumming." Zane yelled. After that statement, he just unloaded into Pearl.

"That was amazing." Pearl told him. " But I think I can please you just as well."

That's when Pearl pushed Zane onto his back, and went down to his penis. She started to suck it and rub it at the same time. Running her tongue over the entire thing, getting it nice and wet.

"Pearl, you're amazing." is all Zane could get out. After a few more strokes, he came into her mouth.

They then both cuddled up together, and went to sleep.


End file.
